KiriMina
KiriMina is the het ship between Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon Eijiro gets along fairly with Mina, though they don't interact all that much. The two were both on Team Bakugo during the Sports Festival arc and seemed to work well. They both attended the same middle school, Mina was the rising star of their school, while Eijiro was teased for having a 'weak quirk'. Ashido was basically the embodiment of everything that a modern-day pro hero is, with a flashy quirk, and sociable attitude, while Kirishima was like the embodiment of old-school outdated heroes, where popularity and flashiness didn't matter, it was just about being heroic and manly. Previously unaware of who she is, Kirishima finds out about Mina when he sees her successfully stop some bullies that he had previously failed to apprehend. She distracts them by break-dancing with both the bullies and the victim, and then sends them on their way. One of Eijiro's buddies points out that Mina herself is very athletic, outgoing, strong, and eye-catching, and that in comparison he, Eijiro and the others are boring and wouldn't cut it with today's societal standards of being a pro. Eijiro seems to admire Mina for how naturally amazing she is, but also begins to feel self-conscious when compared to her. He thinks of himself as dull and useless. This is later reinforced when he attempts to stop a villain, Gigantomachia, but his legs freeze up in fear and he is unable to move. Mina shows up and stops the villain herself, leading it to a fake direction so that the villain could leave their classmates alone and they could get away safely. Witnessing this incident almost causes Eijirou to give up on his dream of attending UA completely, since when it came time to put his life on the line he couldn't do anything. Crimson Riot's words later in an old video at home convince Eijirou to keep pursuing his dream of becoming a hero, and he reapplies for UA as a result. Eventually, Eijiro goes to the girls from that incident as well as Mina Ashido and he apologizes to them for his cowardliness. Mina's friends both question who he is since they'd never seen him before, and then attempt to reassure him that it's fine, and that Mina is just that amazing. Kirishima however still has a look of guilt on his face. Later on, both Ashido and Kirishima take the U.A. entrance exam, which both of them end up passing. On their first day of high school, Kirishima goes through a complete appearance change, dying his hair red and spiking it up in a style that is inspired by Crimson Riot. His hairstyle also appears to have two little horns. Mina picks up on this and say, "you have horns like me now!" To which Eijirou responds "that's right, don't tease me about it!" At this moment Eijiro vows to say goodbye to his pathetic old-self and swears that he's gonna be the kind of hero that never has any regrets. The past incident with Gigantomachia has really taken a toll on Kirishima. The guilt was eating him alive. Mina picks up on this and points it out, to which Kirishima self-consciously responds with, "Yeah, so what?" So she lightens the mood, poking him repeatedly and telling him not to overload himself with pressure, expressing concern for him in a playful manner. She asks him how he's going to move on and say goodbye to his old self if he's still pulling the same-old gloomy face as before. She then smiles at Kirishima and tells him to tell her when he really does overcome his regrets from the past and his old self, and that if he doesn't then she'll spread rumours at their new school (UA Academy) about how he's just putting on a front. He smiles back at her in agreement and apologizes. Later on after Kirishima gets back from the hospital after his fight with Rappa, Mina comes up to check on him. She ask him if he's ok, to which he responds, "I have a long way to go..." Mina replies with an "I see." and goes to play with Kouda's bunny, leaving Kirishima with his thoughts. When she sees him breakout his Unbreakable form in training Mina is visibly impressed and goes "Wow!" Kirishima doesn't respond, too caught up in wanting to find a way to improve himself after he almost died fighting Rappa to notice, and goes off to train with Bakugou, Satou, and Midoriya. Later however, she draws inspiration from his Unbreakable form to make her own super move: Acid Man. Which she brags about to Kirishima, teasing him. Kirishima gives her a surprised look with mixed emotions, and responds with an "...oh!" Fanon Kirishima's prototype was revealed to have gone to U.A. to impress a girl from his middle school. Because Mina is the only known character to have gone to his middle school, many fans started speculating that Mina was the girl he had a crush on and was trying to impress. It seems that this idea was scrapped however, since his motive of going to U.A. changed from his original prototype's Fandom FAN FICTION : :Mina/Eijirou tag on FanFiction.Net Navigation